Heartkiller
by The-Empty-Soul-of-London
Summary: You'll be very, very, very confused. Just warning you.
1. Where the Rumor Began

"Heartkiller"

Summary - Sebastian - having already taken Ciel's soul - has been put on a quest to find a deranged killer who steals the hearts of men. Said to be a bloodthirsty witch, Sebastian is set off to find the hideous yet beautiful creature to destroy it. But will his heart be capture before he can? (Set in the times of old England where valleys and knights took place, with witches, dragons, faeries, pirates and all that lovely stuff. Very different, somewhat OCC, and yes, you'll be confused.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Where the Rumor Began<p>

It was nearing dawn on the London coast as waves set in and night clouds began to drift apart. The ships were already set into port, their captains all asleep in their quarters whilst the crews lay drunk in the taverns. Chickens clucked in the cobblestone streets, maidens just awakening to begin the chores set out by their husbands. Besides their dressed bodies that covered the sidewalks, one man walked among them, his raven hair sticking out from underneath a leather black hat; only one crow feather perched upon it. With boots clicking, he made way with steady red eyes to the town King's Tavern, a set place grin on his lips. Pushing open the double wooden doors, a wave of music, alcohol, and cigars rushed over his senses, making the grin widen only slightly.

"Sebs! There ya be!" a voice called from above the ruckus and the red eyes flashed to a drunk man sitting half on a stool by a table. With one hand holding a jug of whiskey and the other wrapped around a woman's shoulders, he stumbled his way towards Sebastian Michaelis, all the while wearing a goofy smile to match his lopsided eyes.

"Harold, what brings you here?" Sebastian questions, his accent thick with proper dialect unlike the ones around him whose words slurred out in barely audible syllables. Harold only swayed with reply.

"Oh, nuthin'' much, Sebs. Jus' buyin' a drink o' two, hangin' wit' the pretty ladies an' such 'till I set sail wit' the captain. No harm in that, eh?"

"Aye. Though, do tell where the rest of your crew members are?" Sebastian asked while his eyes roamed the rest of the tavern. He couldn't make clear to who was where and if he knew them or not.

"Oh, no. They all still sleepin' on the ship."

"So you're here alone, then?"

"Aye. Jus' me, me whiskey, and t'is beauty lady here," he chuckled, his lips leaning to capture the maiden's neck. Sebastian only turned away in disgust, not wanting to watch the scene after having just devoured his breakfast a year ago. He licked his lips, remembering the fresh taste that lingered. The queen's guard dog had made a wonderful meal, though now he hungered for more in which he'd soon have.

"So then tell me, Harold, where I may find a map of the England lands," Sebastian demanded, interrupting Harold's fun. The man looked at him, one eye brow raised in suspicion, then finally let go of the woman's shoulders to take Sebastian's, leading him to the back of the tavern.

"Aye, Sebs, what ye be needin' a map for, eh? On a quest o' somethin'?"

"In fact I am," Sebastian replied, looking for any curious ears that might be listening in. Once he was sure there weren't any, he continued. "I'm needing a map to search for the heart killer, Grell Sutcliff. Heard of him?" Harold's eyes went round and the pupils seemed to shrink till all you saw was white.

"Heard o' him? Why, he's the most feared man in England right now! Why on god's created earth are ye after him?" Sebastian cringed at the g-word used, but ignored it.

"I have been ordered to kill him, that's why. To get to him, though, I need a map. Also, I need a heading. Any idea where he may be?" Harold narrowed his eyes, shifting them from side to side. Finally, he grabbed Sebastian again and headed for an oak door that appeared to be locked.

"Come, I know o' a man who knows a thing o' two about yer killer." Not even minding the lock pad on the handle, Harold pushed right through. Shrugging his shoulders, Sebastian followed, only to be doubled back onto his bum by the smell.

"What the hell is that scent?" Harold began to laugh.

"Sorry, Sebs. Forgot to warn ya about the sewer run through here. You'll have to mind it till we get to the back room. That's where me frien' be waitin'." Sebastian stood up and cringed, swiping his pants off from the dust. Holding his nose with a handkerchief, Sebastian finally followed, but slowly, cautiously minding the puddles of odd looking substance near the walls.

Soon, but not soon enough to Sebastian's liking, they reached the final door. Harold paused and held a finger to Sebastian, motioning him to wait. Knocking three times the door opened and let Harold enter, only to slam close in Sebastian's face. Frowning, he waited.

"Sir, me frien', Sebastian Michaelis, he's here to -"

"I know why he's here. Bring him in." Sebastian tried to lean closer to make out the voice, only to nearly fall forward as the door swung open.

"Come in," Harold stated, side stepping to let Sebastian into the room. Sebastian had to admit he was shocked to see it in such fine manor, despite the fact a sewer ran outside the door. Though the walls were perfect velvet, the curtains a fine blood red and even the black oak desk which hid the shadowed figure was polished to shine. Oddly, the room smelt of fresh roses and peach, which strangely made Sebastian want to puke.

"So," the shadowed figure started, catching Sebastian's attention, "you've come here for a map and a whereabouts of the killer, Grell Sutcliff, eh?" Sebastian tried hard to make out the familiar voice, leaning closer to try and catch the face. Suddenly a candle lit on it's on, and from the shadows emerged an unlikely face in which Sebastian jumped away from.

"You," Sebastian growled, turning to Harold with narrowed eyes. The man only shrugged, edging for the door in need to run.

"Yes, me, Sebastian Michaelis." The figure stood, showing fine pressed brown slacks and well polished boots, a ruffled shirt and blue button up vest to match. A pair of thin rimmed glasses were pushed up with two fingers as William T. Spears glared forward at Sebastian.

"What are you doing here? Last I heard, you had moved to the westward kingdom in search for more reapers," Sebastian stated, keeping a close eyes on the man before him. His entire being screamed danger, but his curiosity made him stay set in place where he stood. William only grinned, walking forward till he was around the desk, facing Sebastian properly.

"Yes, I was recruiting more, but apparently none are good enough for me to take in. So I was brought back here to run this little business until I can properly manage the other." Sebastian finally smirked, relaxing.

"So you're out of business, hm? Well, that is a bit strange, I admit, but sort of an advantage for me," Sebastian stated, finding a velvet laced chair to sit upon. With one leg crossed, he looked at William with amused eyes. "Seems you can't kill me now, eh?"

"Watch it, demon," William snapped, eyes narrowed. "I may not have my scythe, but I won't hesitate to kill you in a heart beat. Now stop the act and tell me, do you want to know Grell Sutcliff's location or not?" Sebastian sighed, holding up a hand to examine it.

"Well, your no longer fun, and I suppose I do need to know his location. If I am going to kill him, that is, I need to find him. So tell me, where is this heart killer?"

William stepped away and returned back to his desk, his hand ghosting over parchments that laid scattered on its surface. "Rumors say he resides right here in London, but we know that's false. Other rumors spot him in the westward and eastward kingdoms, the China and Japan territories, and even in the northern lands. Choose your pick," William stated, tossing a map to Sebastian, "and start looking."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, opening the map slowly and finally looking down to scan it. It showed every sing village, town, city, and port of continent, from the north to the south, from the east to the west. Growling, he rolled it back up and tucked it underneath his coat.

"So you don't have an exact location?"

"Do I look like I do?"

"Pity. Here I thought you were the great reaper, William T. Spears, when in truth, you're nothing but an unemployed, low life, fag -"

"And we're leaving!" Harold interrupted as he saw the menacing aura radiating from Sebastian. Pushing the demon out the door, he bid thanks to William before slamming it. William only chuckled, leaning against his desk.

"This ought to be interesting," he grinned, tipping a cup to his lips to let red wine slip down. His grin widened. "Very interesting."

"What was that about, eh? Ya tryin' to get me and ye killed?" Harold asked as the walked quickly down the sewer hall. Sebastian paid no mind to the smell as he walked, or rather stomped.

"Why did you take me to him? You know I despise him! Ever since he tried to get in the way of me and my…lovely soul…I've hated him since and I want him dead! So why?"

"He gave ye a map, didn't he?"

"Yes, but not a location," Sebastian growled. "It's like chasing a wild goose." He burst open the doors and walked through the tavern, heading for the exit.

"But wait, so ye're leavin' now?" Harold asked. Sebastian paused and turned.

"Well I have to start somewhere, don't I?" Sebastian asked, his smirk reappearing. "Where better than where the rumor began?" Smirking wider, he left the tavern and headed north into the larger part of London, straight for the one sighting where the Heartkiller was first seen.


	2. Lies Behold a Truth and a Reunion

"Heartkiller"

Summary - Sebastian - having already taken Ciel's soul - has been put on a quest to find a deranged killer who steals the hearts of men. Said to be a bloodthirsty witch, Sebastian is set off to find the hideous yet beautiful creature to destroy it. But will his heart be capture before he can? (Set in the times of old England where valleys and knights took place, with witches, dragons, faeries, pirates and all that lovely stuff. Very different, somewhat OCC, and yes, you'll be confused.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Lies Behold a Truth and a Reunion<strong>

The streets were now bustling with traffic as wagons pulled and carried passengers and cargo to and through the city. Sebastian had to nearly stick to the building walls to make it through as he headed for Margaret Park. According to rumors, the park was the first place the heart killer had been, and it was also the first place his first victim was taken. Sebastian thought he was going to start anywhere, might as well be there.

Rounding the corner, he could finally see the gates of the park and quickened his step, only to make a mistake as he bumped into a short man.

"Sebs, I forbid you to do this without any help."

"Harold, out of my way," Sebastian growled, stepping around him. Harold frowned and followed. "I don't need help to catch a killer. Do you know who I am?"

"Aye, I know who. Ye're Sebastian Michaelis, the most feared demon in these parts," Harold admitted, but stepped in Sebastian's way again, blocking him, "but Grell Sutcliff used to be a reaper, a shinigami. He's famous fo' killin' twenty demons. Ya cross paths wit' him an' he'll kill ya in a heart beat."

"But he can't kill what he can't catch. Once I find his location, I'm not stopping until his head is on the ground at my feet," Sebastian stated, remaining his walk. Harold sighed, and still he followed as they neared the park.

"At least get some assistance. Perhaps ya could get some people who know the way o' the lands, in case ya get lost."

"Who says I'll get lost?" Harold sighed in frustration and blocked him again.

"At least let me an' one other man I know go wit' ya." Sebastian raised a brow.

"Well, what can you do that will do me any good? You're a drunk, stumbling pirate with now combat skills." Harold frowned.

"Watch it, there, Sebs. I can fight when needed to." Sebastian smirked.

"Right, so, who's the other man?"

"His name is Bard. Very dangerous bloke. Always carries aroun' a -"

"Flame thrower?"

"Aye, how'd ya know?" Sebastian's smirk widened.

"I use to work with him." Sebastian could remember it clearly; the chef and cook who would always burn the meals and him having to save the day. "Tell me, Harold, where's he now?"

"Oh, he works at the butcher shop now." Sebastian nearly began laughing; though remember to keep his composure.

"Butcher shop?"

"Aye, I'll take ya to him," Harold stated now with a smile that he was able to convince Sebastian. Taking Sebastian's arm, he lead him away from the park and down towards the butcher. "Ya know, he works with this young lad, too. Bit o' a strong fellow, he is. Can lift three times his weight."

"Finny?" Sebastian asked. Had all three of them went to work for the butchers when Ciel died?

"Yep, that be him. An' there's this one other girl, very pretty, though a bit clumsy."

"Meyrin."

"That be her. Say, how do ye know these ones?"

"Like I said, I used to work with them." Leaving it at that, the two made their way to the butcher shop, Harold having the biggest smile he could have while Sebastian only kept a blank expression. He was pondering what the three would think when they saw him, what they'd do. As they neared, he heard a sudden barking, and his red eyes widened.

"Pluto?" The dog man suddenly pounced on Sebastian, the wet tongue slobbering all over him. Growling, Sebastian lifted his leg and kicked the dog off. "Bad dog." Pluto whimpered and retreated. Sebastian sighed.

"That demon pooch sure has a thing for ya, aye Sebs?" Sebastian looked up to see a tall sturdy man lurking at the door way, a cigarette dangling from his lips. Blonde tussled hair was stuck up everywhere as the lips turned into a thick grin.

"Bard," Sebastian said, smirking. Bard walked up to him and paused, making Sebastian feel a bit unease until suddenly the man's arms embraced him in a hug. The smoke from his cigarette nearly gagged Sebastian.

"Um, that's quite enough, Bard," Sebastian tried to say, but before he could get the man off him, he was attacked by another.

"SEBS!" Sebastian found himself on the ground with a boy hugging him so tightly, it would've crushed a normal man's lungs.

"Finny, will you get off m -"

"SEBASTIAN!"

"Not again!" Sebastian was flattened more as a lady threw herself upon him, smothering him with hugs, and in the boy's case, tears. Bard who was watching, decided to join in with more, and Sebastian found he couldn't even see now that he was covered in bodies.

"Aw, so much love," Harold stated, nearly laughing. Sebastian growled.

"Pardon me, you three, but you're causing a scene. Now GET OFF!" The three quickly jumped off and Sebastian sighed in relief, standing up and fixing his clothes. Narrowing his eyes, he looked at the three. "What was the meaning of all that?"

"Well, we just missed ya, is all, Sebs," Finny first spoke, agreed on with two nodding heads.

"It's been lonely since master died," Meyrin stated, their heads hanging in shame. Hers came back up with a smile, though. "But it's better now that you're here, eh?"

"Speaking of which," Bard started, stepping towards him, "what does bring you here, Sebs?" Sebastian was relieved to be asked this question, wanting no more than to prove to Harold he wouldn't join and he could go on his way.

"Harold here thinks you'd accompany me on a quest to locate the heart killer, Grell Sutcliff." Bard's cigarette nearly dropped as both Finny and Meyrin fainted.

"What makes ya think I'd do that? Are ya nuts? There's no way in a million years I'd go near that psycho maniac o' a -"

"I'll go!" Sebastian quickly looked at Finny who was now up and Bard nearly choked on his cigarette. "I'm not afraid o' no heart killer," Finny continued, "an' I'm not afraid to be by your side again, Sebs." Suddenly Meyrin was up as well.

"Me neither, so count me in, too." Sebastian wanted to kill Harold who was now backing away slowly.

"Listen, I appreciate that you want to join me, but -"

"If they want to, then, I will too. Count me in." Sebastian really now wanted to kill Harold, but as he turned around to murderize him, the man was gone.

"Of course," Sebastian muttered, turning back to the three. Giving a sigh, he finally agreed. "Fine, you three can join me."

"YES!" They all started to jump with joy, but Sebastian quickly stopped them.

"You can only join me if one of you can tell me where I can find Grell Sutcliff." They stopped and thought, then Meyrin was the first to speak.

"I heard he was in the east, settled down in a small village near the coast. It's where he's hidin' out."

"Yeah, I heard that, too," Finny agreed. Sebastian looked at Bard, waiting for his opinion on the matter.

"Well, I did hear something about him being near a coast on the east, so it might be true." Sebastian nodded.

"Then to the east we head. Pack your things and -" Sebastian paused as suddenly the three were gone, only their dust forms remaining. In a second's time they were back with their things. "- and let's move out."

"Ooh, this will be so much fun, yes?" Meyrin asked as they began to follow Sebastian.

"I can't wait! It's like an adventure! Oh if only master Ci -" Finny paused. Sebastian heard the silence and turned, only to see them standing there, their heads hung. Sebastian sighed.

"Look, if we're to continue on this quest, you three have to move past his death, understood?"

"It's hard, Sebs. Ciel was dear to us all," Bard said for the two who now couldn't speak. Sebastian knew it was hard on them, but this kind of situation wouldn't do for him.

"Look, I happen to know that Ciel's soul is safe from harm, alright? He's happy where he is and he wants you to be happy as well," Sebastian lied, though it caught their attention, turning their frowns into smiles.

"Really, Sebs?" Finny asked. Sebastian wanted to die.

"Yes, really," he lied again, placing his famous smirk on to reassure them. With new found energy the three began marching again.

"Alright, then, let's go!" Finny exclaimed, the other two agreeing. Sebastian really wanted to die now as he continued his walked. He hoped they would reach the eastward coast and find this killer quickly. Then he could destroy him and be on his way, never to bother with these three, or anyone else, afterwards.

"So, which way to…" Bard trailed off, stopping. Sebastian paused as well, knowing what Bard was trying to ask. It seemed they had a new problem.

"Does anyone even know the name of this village?" Sebastian asked, turning around. They all looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I heard it was called something like Thatchet," Meyrin stated, but Finny violently shook his head.

"No, it's called Ratchet, not Thatchet."

"You sure?"

"Of course." They paused. "Though, it could be called Rason."

"Rason? There's no village called Rason on the east coast, that's on the west," Meyrin denied. Finny pouted.

"No! That's Mason, not Rason!" Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose. Bard sighed and stood beside him, watching the other two fight about the village name.

"Maybe we should just look at all the villages that are on the east coast and search them all," Bard suggested. Everyone went silent and looked at Sebastian. It would take more time to do that, but…

"Fine," Sebasitan agreed, pulling out a map. He rolled it out on the ground and began looking. "We'll start here in Bridsworth, then begin moving north along the coast towards Yorks, Ushire, Hedar, and then searching Pipe last."

"What if he's in neither?" Meyrin asked. Sebastian sighed.

"Then we'll move to the towns, then to the cities, search everything along the east coast. Got it?" They all nodded. Sebastian then stood and looked around. He alone could get to the east coast on foot by nightfall, but with the three with him, he knew they'd need a different travel way. There's no way they could make it on foot, and if they could, it'd take a week.

"We'll need horses," Sebastian stated, turning back towards them.

"There's a horse barn just a few miles from here. We could get us a set there," Bard stated.

"Yeah, and there's a pack shop just next to it. We can get our supplies there and set out just at sunset!" Finny agreed. Sebastian nodded, but inwardly sighed as they began walking towards the Horse Barn. It was going to be a long quest and he hoped it would end soon.


End file.
